


Skeppy’s Cure for Sad BadBoyHalos

by Hhhhonestlyidk



Series: in which bad has depression and skeppy loves him more than anything [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muffins, Sickfic, bad has depression, skeppy loves bad more than anything, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhonestlyidk/pseuds/Hhhhonestlyidk
Summary: Skeppy woke up to Bad’s quiet sniffles and knew today was going to be a bad day.In which Bad has depression and Skeppy will do anything to make him feel better. Featuring muffins and duck hoodies.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Series: in which bad has depression and skeppy loves him more than anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998331
Comments: 32
Kudos: 875





	Skeppy’s Cure for Sad BadBoyHalos

**Author's Note:**

> just a vent fic. yeah.

Skeppy woke up to Bad’s quiet sniffles and knew today was going to be a bad day.

“Morning Bad” he whispered. Bad doesn’t respond. He stayed curled up, shaking slightly with sobs. 

He hated seeing him like this. He rolled over quietly and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Bad’s shaking increased as he tried to swallow his sobs. He buried his head into the crook of Skeppy’s shoulder. 

“I’m here” Skeppy murmured as Bad’s tears wet his shoulder. He gently rubbed Bad’s back in slow circular motions.

Bad told him once what it was like when it got really bad. How everything felt too much and not enough. Bad told him about the self hatred and the sadness and feeling like how none of it mattered.

Skeppy squeezed bad a bit tighter and wished he could take all the sadness away. He didn’t know how someone as loving and as kind as Bad was forced to hurt so much. 

“Bad” Skeppy whispered.

“MmHmm” Bad whimpered softly. 

“You know you don’t have to hold in your tears for me”

Bad broke. His sniffles turn into sobs and the wetness on Skeppy’s shoulder grew.

“I’m here Bad, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere”

-

Bad cried until his throat was sore and he couldn’t cry anymore. He fell asleep in Skeppy’s arms cheeks stained with salt.

Skeppy gently let go of Bad and tucked him back into bed.

He got out of bed and placed a gentle kiss on Bad’s forehead. “I’ll be right back”

-

Eggs. Check.

Flour. Check.

Blueberries. Check.

Perfect. Skeppy smiled and rolled up his sleeves. Time to get to work. 

He pulled out the recipe. Bad’s favorite. Blueberry muffins with cinnamon sugar topping. Even he, a non muffin fanatic, could admit they were amazing. He didn’t have Bad’s baking touch but he’d attempt anything to make Bad feel better.

He mixed the wet ingredients and the dry ingredients separately before combining and adding the blueberries. Carefully he spooned the batter into muffin pan already prepped with duck patterned muffin wrappers. He put the muffins in the oven and set a timer.

While they baked, Skeppy went back to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Bad was still asleep, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. 

Skeppy hoped he was having good dreams. Dreams full of muffins and ducks and everything good. Nothing sad. Never anything sad. Real life was sad enough as it is.

Skeppy watched Bad sleep soundly as the smell of baking muffins slowly filled the air. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed softly. The muffins were done.

-

When Skeppy came back Bad was cocooned in the blankets staring blankly at the wall.

“Hey bad!” Skeppy said cheerfully, muffin in hand. 

Bad hardly gave him a glance. He continued to gaze at the wall. The tears were gone now he just looked empty. 

“Hey Bad” Skeppy said softer, making his way to the bed. He sat down on the side and rested his free hand on Bad’s back.

“I made you muffins”. 

Bad sat up slowly and took the muffin with both hands. “It’s warm”

“Fuck yeah it is. Freshly baked!”

Bad hmmed non committedly. 

He didn't say language. Skeppy’s heart plummeted. Today, today was really not a good day.

“It has the duckie wrappers! Your favorite!” He had to stay happy for Bad’s sake.

“Yeah” Bad said quietly cradling the muffin to just chest. “I’m just not really in the mood”.

“Oh. Ok” Skeppy swallowed. “I’m going to get something. I’ll be right back”

-

The muffins didn’t work. 

The muffins always worked. Even when Bad had a hard time drinking a cup of water or chewing a piece of bread he always ate the muffins. Always.

Skeppy’s mind flitted. He hated this. Hated the helplessness of Bad being sad and him unable to do nothing. What could he do? What could he do to distract Bad from the thoughts at least for a little while? 

Skeppy was struck with an idea.

Bad always said he hated it but he knew the way Bad tried to hide his smiles when it was around. 

Skeppy dashed to the closet, throwing clothes out of the way. Where is it, where it’s it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of bright yellow. He prayed this would work.

-

Skeppy slammed open Bad’s bedroom.

“QUACK”

Bad looked up through teary eyes and a small smile graced Bad’s face “what are you doing?”

“quack quack quack!” 

Skeppy stood before him in ducky galore. Proudly sporting a yellow duck hoodie that swallowed him whole. The extra fabric pooled are his bent elbows furthering the impression of wings and his face was covered by the hoodie’s beak. He truly was the perfect personification of a duck. 

“Quack quack!” Skeppy quickly waddled over to Bad flapping his arms. 

“Skeppy where’d you find that?” 

“Quack!”

“Oh my goodness again?”

“Quack quack!” 

“Skepppyyyy!! You’re so annoying” Bad smiled fondly

Skeppy couldn’t help but mirror Bad’s smile. Finally. He looked around his friend and noticed Bad hadn’t even touched his muffin. It lay next to him on the bed. He still had work to do. 

“Quack” Skeppy said with a pointed look at the muffin. 

“Oh I’m not really hungry right now maybe later” he said with a sheepish grin. 

Skeppy angrily quacked putting his hands on his hips and looked straight into Bad’s eyes until their heads were only separated by a few inches.

Bad’s eyes skirted away from Skeppy’s “please don’t look at me like that duckies aren’t supposed to be angry” 

Skeppy growled slightly.

“They’re not supposed to growl either” he joked softly still not making eye contact.

Skeppy head butted him. “QUACK!”

“Ow! Skeppy what was that for!” Bad gasped grasping his head.

“Quack! I’m pecking you. Eat your muffin or else! Quack!” Skeppy said sternly.

“Geppy that wasn’t a peck!”

“Was too, quack”

“Stop quacking!”

“Only if you eat your muffin, quack” 

“Oh my goodness you're such a mean ducky” Bad grabbed the muffin pouting and took a small bite. “Would you like some? Ducks love bread?”

“Muffins aren’t bread. Bad, I thought you were the muffin expert. Quack!”

“What you said you’d stop!”

“I said I’d stop if you ate your muffin. Quack”

“That’s no fair I did!”

“You ate a crumb! Quack”

“Well you didn’t eat any and you’re a duck so there. If I was a duck I’d eat the muffin” Bad pouted.

Skeppy suddenly took the bottom hem of the hoodie and pulled it over Bad’s head.

“SkEPPY wHAT are you doing!” Bad said panicking as he was swallowed by the yellow fabric 

“I’m making you a duck quack!” Skeppy laughed as he squeezed the hoodie over Bad as well.

“There’s not enough room!” Bad wriggled desperately trying to get free with only one usable hand. The other was protecting the muffin.

“Yes there is, this thing is a tent!” Skeppy pulled the neck hole over Bad’s head.

“Too tight!” Bad gasped as he surfaced from the sea of yellow.

“See perfect! Quack!” Skeppy smiled. They were squished together, shoulders slightly overlapping. 

“Now eat the muffin quack! You’re a duck now!”

“I don't want to be a duck!” Bad cried.

“Quack! Too bad!”

Bad whined finally relenting. He delicately lifted the muffin from inside the hoodie. He brought his hand through the neck hole and took a bite a bit bigger then before. 

“You know the right sleeve is all yours, Quack”

“Skeppy! Oh my goodness! I took a bite you promised no more quacking!” 

“Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack QUACK QUACK!!”

“SKEPPY”

“Sorry just needs to get it out of my system I think that’s the last of them!” Skeppy smiled.

Bad grumbled taking a bite of muffin.

“It’s hard to eat in this a hoodie there’s not enough room for the both of us” 

“I’m staying.” Skeppy and “Two bros, chilling in a hoodie. Zero feet apart because they are gay” 

Bad laughed and continued to eat in small bites. 

Skeppy hugged him inside the hoodie as Bad ate the muffin. The soft chewing, muffin wrapper crinkling and Bad’s breathing comforted him. The cries of the morning seemed like a thing of the past. 

He breathed in relief so glad Bad was eating. It hurt to see him like this. Bad was the kindest person in the world. Always caring for everyone. Never hurting a fly. Undeserving of all the bad thoughts and feelings that consumed him. 

“I’m sorry I’m like this” Bad said quietly. 

“Like what?”

“Like this” he motioned sadly “sad all the time. Difficult”

“That’s nothing to be sorry about”

“I’m sorry I have no reason for being like this. I shouldn’t be sad. Nothing is wrong. I have you.”

“You can’t control if you’re sad or not. It’s just how it is.”

“You don’t deserve someone as terrible as me though Skeppy. You’re so good. You do everything to make me feel better even when I’m like this. You made me muffins and quacked at me. You care way too much.” Bad teared up again. 

“Bad you’re amazing.” Skeppy said hugging him from inside the hoodie. “You may not see it but you’re so incredibly amazing in ways I can’t even begin to describe.”

“You’re too good for me” 

“No, you’re too good to me”

“How? How can you be so good?”

“Bad, I love you.” Skeppy says quietly “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before.”

Bad sniffled and hugged Skeppy tightly inside the hoodie. He burrowed his head into the crook of Skeppy’s shoulder. “I love you so much, you muffindhead.”

“I know” Skeppy smiled “you don’t gotta strangle me I’m not going anywhere.”

“Never ever?” 

“Never ever” Skeppy promised

They hold each other in their arms inside the ducky hoodie with no sign of stopping. It would be extremely stretched out afterwards but they didn’t mind. It was better when they wore it together.

Skeppy knew there will still be days where Bad woke up and everything was too much. Days where he’s too tired and sad to get out of bed. Day where Bad can barely eat. He hated those days and wished they would never come again. But he’d gladly stick by Bad’s side fighting the bad days together.

Skeppy would be there no matter what, offering a muffin and quacking. Doing anything to make Bad smile.


End file.
